Tangled
by Aeria
Summary: Bondage. Blaine. Ankles and wrists tied to the bed posts. Blindfold. Kurt is such a tease and Blaine is DESPERATE - That was the prompt. I filled it. Future Klaine.


**Title:** Tangled

**Rating:** NC-17

**Prompt:** Bondage. Blaine. Ankles and wrists tied to the bed posts. Blindfold. Rimming. Kurt is such a tease and Blaine is DESPERATE. From another anonymouse (I promise I'm not just prompting myself!) except I missed a bit of this prompt. I got sidetracked. Sorry. Forgive me.

**Summary:** Um…Porn. Future Klaine. Established and very good at sex.

**Warnings**: Read the prompt dipshit.

**Words:** 1150

**A/N: **I mean 'dipshit' with love but seriously, nothing bad here, I don't think. Beyond the prompt. It's still me, writing picture-perfect (fucking dirty, oh my god, Kurt, look at yourself!) klaine. This is to make up for the fluff of last night. I haven't written Kurt this dominant ever, I don't think. I'm not even sure it works. It's very random. But thank you for the prompt, it was a nice exercise in writing. Bossy, dominant Kurt is awesome. Wrecked, begging Blaine is just a little worse off than usual. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Please."<p>

"No."

"Pleeasseeee"

"Jesus." He's terse now, forceful. "No."

"Kurt, please, for the love of god, _fuck_, please."

"Profanity and religion aren't going to get you anywhere, Blaine."

Blaine falls face down, cock rutting, back onto the bed and the material tied around his ankles and wrists pinches just a little. If he remembers correctly—and he might not, his brain aches like the rest of him—it's two of his work ties, one of Kurt's old fabric belts and his old Dalton tie—goodness knows where Kurt dug that up.

And they are splaying him, loosely and face down, over their bed. If he concentrates like Kurt tells him to every now and then, he can manage to get himself up onto elbows and knees, his stomach taking more of the balance and strain and trembling after a few minutes.

But that way Kurt can reach his cock. So it's worth the fact he'll still be feeling it when he meets with clients tomorrow.

But now…now he just really, _really_ needs to come and fall into oblivion. Probably fall asleep. Maybe forever. "Shit," he grinds out, ass pushed higher by muscles he didn't know he had, Kurt's tongue swiping with wet, effortless, obscene ease over his hole. "Shit, Kurt, please."

It just makes Kurt pull back and huff out a breath and pinch his thigh.

Blaine keens. "Let me come."

Kurt slides two fingers home and there's no resistance at all at this point. "Why should I?"

Blaine shifts his ass higher, trying to get Kurt's fingers deeper by pulling hard on his wrists where they're anchored to the headboard of the bed and burying his face into the mattress.

Blaine just does that growling whining noise that means whatever Kurt's doing it's right, and Kurt grins and leans in and runs his tongue in a rough circle around Blaine's hole and presses inside, making Blaine buck and groan again.

"Anything, Kurt, just come on."

Kurt keeps licking, spreading Blaine's ass with both hands and letting the tip of his nose trace back and forth in parallel with his tongue. Then he draws back and his fingers slide home again.

"We've only been going an hour," he teases.

Blaine just groans, because an hour of being this hard and desperate—as he always is with Kurt—is too long.

Kurt's fingers curl around Blaine's cock and stroke as his fingers work inside him and he nuzzles his cheek against the still red-nail scratches across Blaine's thigh. "I had the whole night planned out," and Blaine can hear the pout in Kurt's voice.

He whines. "Yeah and you've already come once."

Kurt chuckles and bites down at the crease where Blaine's thigh turns into his ass. "Yeah, but unlike you I don't come and fall onto the bed catatonic."

Catching his breath, starting to pant, his abdominals cramping, as Kurt's tongue moves to the very top of the crease of his ass and just laves it, pressing saliva there, letting it drip down and running his teeth back and forth.

It feels amazing but it's by no means enough to come. Even with the lacklustre stroke of fingers in his ass and curled around his dick.

"Only 'cause you make it so good baby," Blaine says, thinking flattery might get him somewhere.

It doesn't, Kurt sees right through it and slides his fingers from Blaine ass, draws his hand back and then brings it down just hard enough to make Blaine hiss and collapse onto the sheets as Kurt's other hand drags free of his cock, caressing rough over his balls on the way to grabbing a handful of his ass and burying his face again.

Blaine moans loud enough that Kurt thinks the neighbours heard that one. But he just grins and slides his tongue around the rim of where he's sliding his fingers again and beginning to stroke. Then he angles his fingers against Blaine's prostate and draws the loud broken sound from Blaine again.

Kurt fucking loves Blaine likes this—loud and unhinged and utterly begging. And he loves the taste and the feel of him, hot and sweating and tasting so intimately of man. Kurt's hard and letting himself rut against the sheets when his own desperation grows to be too much. And Blaine's right, he has come already, across the small of Blaine's back and it looked gorgeous and tasted perfect and made Blaine buck when Kurt slid three fingers, covered in come, into his mouth.

So maybe Kurt will come one more time and then let Blaine do the same. Because he's begging so nicely. And looks amazing tied loose and splayed and working to get more contact.

Kurt adds a third finger to the two already buried and stroking and kisses at the droplets of sweat along the curve of Blaine's spine, leaning forward and giving him the heat of his body a little, letting him scramble and stretch as best he can back onto his knees and elbows. Kurt slides up, further and further, letting his chest slide over Blaine's back, letting one leg stay between his and the other shift to the outside, keeping his three fingers working Blaine looser.

He leans in and—oh yes, Kurt's coming_ undone_ now, utterly turned on and Blaine sometimes forgets how hard it is for Kurt to stay in control like this—Kurt whispers, breathlessly, "Do you think I should fuck you?"

Something garbled and growling escapes Blaine's mouth and Kurt sets to work sucking a mark to the back of his neck as he waits.

"_Yes_. Oh, fuck, Kurt, yes _please_."

Kurt whispers offhand, "So _desperate_," again in Blaine's ear, making him press his ass up into Kurt's fingers and his head back against his shoulder so he can kiss him raw. It's open-mouthed and wet and there's saliva across Blaine's chin a second later that he can't explain. But it tastes decadent and wicked and wonderful.

"Fuck me," he mumbles into Kurt's mouth with a stupid grin that, just for a second, belies the whole situation.

But Kurt grins back and kisses and lets it be not quite so raw and dominating for a moment.

Then Blaine pulls away and catches his gaze and says across his lips, "Fuck me until you come and then, please, _please, _let me come, too."

Kurt's lips curl up again and he makes a show of considering while Blaine lets his head fall back to the pillow and watches him as best he can, half face down in the fabric. Then Kurt leans down and bites at the corner of his jaw, his fingers sliding from his ass with an obscene sound and rough friction that makes them both groan.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Just so you know, in my head, they're totally married in this. Just saying. Hope that doesn't ruin it for you. But yeah, this is like in fifteen years, they're married, they're insanely happy. Maybe their kid is at a sleepover. idek. These two make me squish together sweet and dirty like there's no tomorrow.<p> 


End file.
